Do Something
by Lizwontcry
Summary: My first fanfic! GS because I like geek love. I had to get this story out of my brain after I watched three seasons of CSI on DVD in one month.


DO SOMETHING

This is my VERY FIRST fanfic! Isn't that exciting? Review if you wish.

Sara Sidle was pissed off. She had been working for Gil Grissom for almost 5 years now and she was still getting the crappy cases. She wanted to work alone. She wanted to work on the high profile cases. She was getting more and more frustrated every day, and Wednesday was the turning point. She couldn't take it anymore.

As soon as she got to work, her thoughts were only on getting to Gil's office and having it out. She walked down the hall, determined to let Gil know what she thought. Catherine saw Sara walking through the hall with a look that only meant trouble.

"Sara! Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"Catherine, not right now. I have to talk to Grissom."

Catherine sighed and ran after Sara. She put her hand on Sara's arm.

"Sara, slow down. Why are you so fired up today?"

"Why the hell do you care?! Just let me talk to Gil!"

"Sara, he's busy! He's working on that rape victim case, you know that."

Sara looked Catherine in the eye and tried not to scream.

"I know that. That's precisely what I want to talk to him about."

She shook Catherine off her and continued her pace to Gil's office. Nicky and Warrick didn't even try to stop her; they just cleared a path when they saw she was coming. They both knew not to mess with her when she was like this.

Sara stormed into Gil's office and slammed the door. She wanted to unleash on him right away, but as usual, she was rendered speechless for the requisite 3 seconds. He was just so... beautiful sitting there at his desk, with his salt and pepper hair, his beard, his glasses. On first contact, she always had to make herself chill out and come back to reality. It was just part of the job.

Gil sighed when Sara made her entrance. He was not in the mood for one of her temper tantrums.

"I don't get it, Gil! Why did you put Catherine and Nicky on Mira Gray's case? You know I can do that one, probably by myself! You KNOW that!"

He shook his head.

"I do know that, Sara, but I also know how you get with these cases. You get personal, and we can't have that on this case. Mira Gray, as you know, was sexually assaulted, and not just once. This was long term. I need you on the Mayberry case."

Sara bit her lip and tried not to let the barrage of insults that were forming in her head out of her mouth.

"Don't look at me like that! This case might be the one that breaks you, Sara! I've seen the evidence, I've heard the stories – it's not pretty.

"Grissom, I am GOOD at what I do, and everyone knows this. You know I would take that case and do everything I possibly can to catch the bastard that did this! I don't understand-"

"Sara, you need a break! If I could force you to take a week off I would! You are here almost 24 hours a day! You eat, sleep, and breathe every case you're on. I'm starting to worry about you."

"Gee, that doesn't sound familiar or anything, Gil."

He shook his head.

"I have responsibilities, Sara. I have to-"

Outside Gil's office, Catherine, Nick and Warrick shook their heads and shared an inappropriate laugh.

"I wish they'd just do it and move on with their lives," Catherine said.

"When do you think they'll realize their feelings for each other?" Nick asked.

"They already know," Catherine said. "This whole ritual of yelling at each other all the time is the product of the deep and consuming passion they have for each other."

Warrick rolled his eyes.

"I see what you're trying to say here, and I'm sorry, Catherine and Nick can take care of this case without you. I need you on that other case, Sara. That's just the bottom line."

"I don't get it, Grissom. What is this really about?"

She knew she was crossing the line with that question, but she didn't care anymore. If he wanted to transfer her to another city, that was fine with her. This tension between them had to end somehow, and if leaving were the solution, she would do it. She had never loved someone so much that she was consumed with hate until she met Gil Grissom. It was driving her crazy.

Gil stared at her, not answering her question. They locked eyes and both knew the other was not going to be the first to look away. They were both too stubborn.

"Maybe you should ask Kevin about that," he said quietly, almost inaudibly.

Kevin Martin was the new guy in Sara's life. They were getting pretty serious, but she made a point not to talk about it with her coworkers. However, Kevin was on the Las Vegas police force, and news traveled fast in that circle. And there was also the fact that anytime they were in a room together, it was obvious that they had something going on.

For a second or two, Sara could actually feel her heart stop beating. What was Gil saying? Did Kevin threaten him? Sara didn't understand. Instead of asking, or perhaps yelling, she looked at the ground, swallowed, and looked back up at Gil, who was staring at her intently.

"Fine. I'll get started on the other case."

Before Gil could reply, she was gone.

Gil barely had time to catch his breath when Catherine strolled into his office.

"What is it, Catherine?"

"I just wanted to give you an update on the case-"

"I mean, who the hell does she think she's fooling? I've seen her with Kevin! Doesn't she know that's a huge conflict of interest?"

"Unlike, say... Lady Heather?" Catherine asked with a grin. Gil just shook his head.

"Gil, do us all a favor – apologize to Sara. Go to her house, bring some flowers, do something! We're all tired of this mating ritual you guys have been dancing around for years now!"

Instead of blatantly denying Catherine's accusation, he just stared at her blankly.

"What?" He said, lowering his glasses to his nose.

Catherine glared at him.

"You know what I'm talking about, Gil. Just do it. Do it for all of us, and most of all, for you. Now, I want to talk to you about this case."

Sara went home once again feeling empty. She loved her work, but at the end of the day, the victim was still a corpse, still dead to the world, and they could never really get relief from knowing their killer was put away. She loved the science of the job, but she hated the reality of it.

She turned on her TV and watched a show about insects on the Discovery Channel. She thought about calling Kevin, but she just wasn't in the mood. As they tend to do, her thoughts turned to Gil.

She knew she was in love with him. She knew that through the years, this love had escalated into something that was bigger than both of them. She knew he once felt something for her... that night when she asked if he wanted to have dinner with her, he said that he didn't know what to do about "this." "This" had never been exactly defined, but she knew what it was, and she had the feeling that he did, too.

Working side by side with him practically every single day was wearing on her. For the most part, when she was at work, she could put her feelings aside and focus on the job at hand. But there were moments when they were standing so close, and she could smell him, and his fingers would brush her hand when he handed her something, and it was more than she could bear.

She was thinking of moving back to San Francisco. She knew they would take her back – she was the best CSI they had, even at her young age. She loved Las Vegas and the people she worked with, but to not be able to lie in Gil Grissom's arms at night was just too much.

Just as she was starting to drift away to sleep, the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting Kevin tonight, but maybe he decided to bring her some food. She loved when he did that.

When she opened the door, she saw the person she was least likely to expect to show up at her doorstep: Gil Grissom. She was speechless.

Gil was holding a single red rose in his hand, and he held it out to her, an olive branch of sorts.

"Can I come in?" Sara nodded, unable to think of anything to say.

Gil had never been to Sara's house, and he was impressed. It looked cozy. He rooted around in her kitchen to find something to put the rose in. Realizing he was going to tear the place apart, Sara finally sprung into action and found a vase.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks. Sara..."

They both looked at each other expectantly, waiting for the other to say something first. Sara decided to help the situation out a little.

"Gil, why are you here? You are the last person that I thought would show up here."

He nodded.

"It was sort of a spur of the moment decision.'

Sara stared at him.

"You don't make spur of the moment decisions," she said. "Why are you really here?"

He sighed, and she knew he was getting ready for a big speech. Her heart was beating wildly in anticipation, knowing that he just might say the words she had been longing to hear for so long.

"I... I wanted to see you. I know you're frustrated, okay? I am too. Seeing you with Kevin makes me crazy. I can't stand that he gets to touch you, taste you, kiss you... and... and I don't. But what can I do? I'm your supervisor! I can't just go around flirting with all my employees!"

Sara wasn't sure how to respond to that. Gil Grissom was standing in her kitchen, admitting he had feelings for her, and she had no idea what to say.

"Gil... its more than that. I'm not just your employee. I'm your friend. I'm your student. We are more than just coworkers, and everyone knows that!"

Sara was tired of talking. She wanted more. She walked closer to Gil and looked in his eyes. He wanted to say something, but she put her finger on his lips.

"Gil... I know this is something you have doubts about, but I don't. I want to do this. I want to DO SOMETHING about this electricity that seems to exist between us."

"I want that too, Sara. I want it more than anything."

For once, Gil Grissom had admitted what he wanted. For once, Gil Grissom had pushed conflicting emotions aside and just decided to go with the passion he could no longer deny.

She kissed him. She kissed him with every single ounce of her being, with all the passion that she had stored in her body for him over the years, she kissed him. Gil didn't try to stop her; he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He so badly wanted to surrender to these feelings that Sara Sidle induced in him.

They finally broke the kiss after it seemed like they would consume each other. Sara smiled and took Gil's hand. He dutifully followed her to her intended destination: the bedroom.

They both sat down on the bed, a little unsure of how to follow up on the kiss. If they took this further, they could never go back.

"Do you want this?" Gil whispered, looking deeply into Sara's eyes, touching her hair.

"Yes," was all she could manage to say. "Yes," is the one thing she needed to say.

Before he could change his mind, Sara grabbed Gil and pulled him on top of her. The weight of him, the heat that was coming from her body turned her on like nothing else had before, and probably nothing else would again.

He kissed her, tasting the lips that had haunted him through so many sleepless nights. He wanted Sara Sidle in the worst way, and he gave in to the power of knowing he could have her. He didn't care about the job, he didn't care about the reputation he had spent decades building for himself, he didn't even care about the consequences this action might bring to his life. All he wanted was Sara.

Sara practically ripped Gil's shirt off and then struggled with his pants. He slowly took her shirt off, admiring every inch of skin that was revealed. Finally, they were both naked, and they were both ready.

They took turns tasting each other, making each other moan with light and heavy touches, exploring the new territory in front of them. They were delaying the inevitable, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"I want you now," Sara said, staring into Gil's eyes.

"I want you more," Gil said, staring back.

Gil finally entered Sara, and that was all she needed for her first explosive orgasm of the night. She just wasn't able to contain herself.

"Wow," Gil said, for lack of a better word.

"Keep going," Sara breathed.

Their bodies moved rhythmically in a pattern that seemed natural to them both. Sara wrapped her agile legs around Gil's big frame, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone else, but much like every other aspect of Gil Grissom's life, he had control over what his body was doing. He wanted to enjoy Sara, and he didn't want it to end prematurely.

For what seemed like hours they stared into each other's eyes, giving each other the pleasure they had both been so scared of. This was not just another act of sex – this was making love.

Many explosions later, Gil finally allowed himself to finish. He rolled over so he was lying next to her, and they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Sara couldn't get enough of those blue eyes of his.

"Gil... I think... I think I've been in love with you for quite a long time now," Sara said hesitantly. She didn't want to scare him, but the sex was quite emotional for her.

He traced his finger down her shoulder, smiling just a little.

"I love you, Sara. I'm sorry I haven't been able to communicate this fact, but, you know me."

"I do know you," she said, kissing him again.

They lay in each other's arms the whole night, drifting in and out of sleep. They knew there would be some serious questions to answer when they woke up, but neither of them wanted to ask them just yet. This was enough.


End file.
